


Rintihan di Suatu Malam

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tuhanku, ampunilah dosa-dosaku.





	Rintihan di Suatu Malam

_Embun keluar dengan terpaksa_

_Di jalan beraspal, aku takut untuk pulang sendiri_

_Membawa segenap lautan jiwaku yang telah hitam_

_Sekelam noda-noda di padang pasir_

_Yang panas dan membuat gerah orang_

_Udara beku di titik kegelapan apakah mampu bertahan?_

_Menanggapi insan yang sedemikian berat langkah kakinya_

_Karena menanggung batu-batu yang runtuh dan tajam_

_Lebih baik telanlah aku tanah_

_Daripada aku menginjakmu yang jelas tidak bersalah_

_Tubuhku yang sudah tidak layak menjadi manusia_

_Harusnya lenyap saja dari tatapan garang_

_Udara yang mendesak di luar menambah sesak di dada_

_Hanya sesal mendera, hinggap di jiwa selamanya_

_Tanpa ada yang mengobati_

_Aku diam, bertahan dalam sepi_

_Tuhanku…_

_Tengah malam aku terbangun, mencoba merayu Engkau_

_Masihkah ada cahaya Surga dari-Mu?_

_Kemerlip lilin menghujani titik-titik pengakuan_

_Berusaha menghapus lumpur yang pekat, agar menghilang_

_Tetapi, akankah ia mampu berbuat demikian?_

_Tal sanggup aku menahan hujatan dan makian dari banyak orang_

_Apabila lentera untukku mendadak redup, apakah ia dapat kembali lagi menjadi benderang?_

_Walau aku menodainya, masihkah ada cahaya untuk menerangi jalanku nanti?_

_Apakah takdirku memang untuk salah?_

_Apakah bisa kuulang rute yang dulunya megah?_

_Apakah lebih baik jika tadinya kutak melangkah?_

_Tuhanku…_

_Pantaskah pakaian yang kukenakan ini memasuki rumah kubah itu?_

_Karena campuran partikel kasar dan kotor_

_Menempel di seluruh tubuhku_

_Bau najis ada di sekelilingku, mengikuti ke mana jiwaku_

_Aku tak ingin jatuh ke dalam nyala api itu_

_Maka Tuhan, saksikanlah taubatku_

_Bila denda itu harus kulaksanakan_

_Aku akan menelan dan tidak kumuntahkan_

_Biarkan dosa ini kugenggam, kutahan erat-erat_

_Hanya luka, menemani detik-detik masaku akan tiada_

_Dan kuharap, ada orang yang melempari kepalaku dengan batu_

_Agar lenyap seluruh badan ini dari jijiknya dosa_

_Maka rasakanlah aku!_

_Ini siksa buatku sebab aku menginginkannya_

_Karena kutelah menanggung dan menerima akibatnya_

_Melahap diriku yang sudah tidak berdaya_

_Beradu dengan hina dan nista_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 19 Februari 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
